winters_testingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived/Do Seokjin
Name: '''Do Seokjin (도석진) '''Age: '''22 (was it?) '''Species: '''Demigod '''Parents: '''Ares and An Yeon-Woo '''Personality: History: Long ago, in a faraway land . . . . . Parents An Yeon-Woo was a simple woman who lived a simple life and had the common problems an everyday woman has. She lived in the Gangwon Province of South Korea, alone except for her sickly mother. She had a fair job in a thriving company, and it was enough to let she and her mother get by. However, her mother's illness worsened, and the hospital fees were overwhelming. Yeon-Woo had to take longer hours at work to get a higher salary, but no matter how hard she tried and how tires she'd always become, her mother wasn't meant to be saved that time. Like every foolish person in the world, to quell her grief, she went out drinking in a random bar, the noise pushing her thoughts of her mother away. Although it was annoying to have drunkards, male and female, bumping into her every single time, she stayed longer than she intended to, and had almost finished up her pocket money on drinks if it weren't for the stranger who started to chat with her. She wasn't in the mood for talking, but the unknown male insisted. She was just so much drunk. The last thing she remembered was kissing the guy. She woke up in her bed the next morning, naked and cold. Did she just hook up with a complete stranger? No, no, she didn't do that. She tried not to thing about whatever had happened last night - or was it last night? Further on, she continued working, but showed signs of pregnancy sooner. Yeon-Woo had hovered over the choice to just abort the child. But her mother seemed to be speaking in her head, being her conscience each time. She had broken down, and decided to try raising the child. Her fatherless child. Months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. However, she thought so much of what could happen in the next days to come and got too anxious. Desperate to lead a life with little to no troubles, she sought for an orphanage to give the baby to. She didn't even consider naming the child. She found one far from her, and left him before its gates, under the light fall of snow. Childhood in the orphanage The matrons in the orphanage named him Seokjin, leaving out a surname. They cared for him while he was still a babe, until only when he turned five years old. Like the other kids residing there, they made them work at day - gardening, laundry, cleaning, and chopping of firewood. Little Seokjin had always been punished for suddenly dreaming off during the day, and he was always the one left out every night, the time when all the kids gather around the fireplace or play games in their rooms. Useless dimwit, ''the matrons would often call him. For his young age, he knew a lot of words, and had cried himself to sleep some nights, wondering what he'd done wrong to displease them. The orphanage had its own library. No one was allowed in there, but Seokjin would sneak in every time the matrons were busy doing something else. He'd read and read until his eyes hurt. His brain was like a huge drive capable of keeping many an information and a vast imagination. Though occasionally he'd get caught and punished, but it was worth it. He'd secretly borrow a book and bring it to bed, sitting under the window and reading under the light of the lamp outside. In the morning, he'd wake up earlier than anyone and return the book, just in case one might notice it missing, though rarely did someone do. Then he'd endure all the bullying and accept whatever name they'd call him, so that they wouldn't be able to hurt him with those anymore. He lived liked that for the first eight years of his life - alone and miserable. But if that was just it, he decided that solitude would be his own armor. Until a childless couple visited the orphanage with the goal to adopt a child of their own. Later that day, one of the matrons called for Seokjin into the main office. There he saw the pair of strangers he spotted earlier. The man had said, "He's perfect," and the woman kneeled in front the boy, asking if he wanted to have a family. Seokjin happily said yes, and so much more when she said that she and her husband were to adopt him. ''A new family Jae-Sun Do and Hei Ryung Do were his new parents, and even though he was silent and reserved, they still tried to make him laugh and feel at home in their huge house in the city of Sokcho. They gave him a large room, all for his own, with a bed so comfy and big he couldn't stop rolling on it in delight. It even had its own bathroom! Jae-Sun knew Seokjin like books, so he showed him a room full of books just down the hallway, all for the boy himself. In no time, the boy loved his new family so much, just like his new parents have found happiness in having him. But their first months of happiness were short-lived when they knew of Hei Ryung's sickness that could eventually kill her some time soon. Jae-Sun was always at the hospital, sitting by her bed and falling asleep. She would wake up when he was asleep and Seokjin was awake, watching her. They'd talk while the husband was peacefully snoring, and she asked the boy to promise her that he will protect Jae-Sun. Seokjin unhesitatingly swore he will. A month before Seokjin's tenth birthday, Hei Ryung passed away. Although sad, Jae-Sun and Seokjin made their birthdays happy, which happened to be on two consecutive days. Three days later, a man named Seo-yeon Jhang knocked on their door, introducing himself as Jae-Sun's stepbrother from a southern province to Seokjin. His father was more than happy to get to see the sibling he was closest to. Seo-yeon was a happy-go-lucky guy who only cared about having fun without hurting anyone. He always had jokes and puns on his sleeve that would either make you laugh your heart out or leave him entirely as if you never knew him. However, he was good at giving advices, making Seokjin want to keep running by his side, too. A year passed, and Seo-yeon came back to greet them both on their birthdays, and he was on time those days. They arranged a little picnic at the beach near their residence. Jae-Sun forgot their sandwiches, so he went back to get them. Seo-yeon told Seokjin to stay put and watch their spot while he searched for some firewood. Once his uncle was out of sight within the forest nearby, three telekhines broke from the surface of the water and went to shore, waving their swords as they approached Seokjin. On the other hand, the boy just tilted his head and rubbed his eyes repeatedly, believing the weird creatures were a part of his growing imagination. When one of them threw a dagger at him - him barely dodging - and his arm took the gash and bled, he knew it was real.